wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lost One
The '''Lost Ones' are a tribe of the draenei, who themselves originated as a faction of the eredar race.'' ---- The draenei had lived alongside orcs for countless generations on the planet Draenor. When that world exploded and crumbled into what is now known as Outland, most of the draenei perished. A few managed to survive the cataclysm, however. When the dark portal was reopened in Azeroth, a small number of draenei traveled through, scarred by the ordeal of their world's destruction. These ragged wretches now call themselves the "Lost Ones," in mourning of their former world. According to the Blizzard website, they have become a separate subspecies from the unmutated draenei. Though otherwise a peaceful, private race, the draenei carry an intense hatred for all orcs and will slay them whenever the oppertunity arises. Their home on Azeroth lies within the Swamp of Sorrows, though some have begun to travel beyond the Swamp's borders in recent times. Akama's Tribe once had the Lost One's appearance but have since mutated further into the Broken appearance. They were at war with several other Draenei tribes that shared the Lost One's appearance but served the Burning Legion. Akama received help from Blood Elves, who helped destroy the other tribes. Racial Offshoots of Eredar These draenei have since mutated into lesser forms, resulting in a series of subspecies. The Broken and the Lost Ones (as seen above) are two such genetic offshoots. - Official website A small band of draenei were led through the Dark Portal during the orcish invasion of Azeroth, and with high hopes of finding a new life, they settled in the Swamp of Sorrows. Unfortunately, they quickly discovered that most of them were driven mad due to their separation from Draenor, particularly following the loss of the Dark Portal and thus any hope of returning home. The crazed Lost Ones have become extremely hostile and will attack all on sight. A Sizeable numbers of Lost Ones can be found in encampments in the Swamp of Sorrows while a few can be found wandering the Blasted Lands desperately seeking a means to return home. They have forsaken Shamanistic practices which they once had and have instead started to use Warlock magic. The few sane ones that remain are led by Magtoor in the Swamp of Sorrows in a small village called The Harborage. They remember their noble roots and still survive in the swamp in opposition of their mad brethren, whom they call the Lost Ones. They now attack anyone and everyone on sight. Other Tribes into the Lost One]] Other tribes still exist on Outland that share the physical appearance of the "Lost Ones" tribe, however they are not technically part of the Lost Ones faction as that is the name that the draenei who came to Azeroth upon the destruction of their world call themselves. Even Akama's Tribe used to have this physical appearance before further corruption by demonic influences while under Illidan turned them into the Broken physical appearence. Broken is however said to be what Akama calls his tribe. It is unknown if other tribes have taken on the Broken physical appearance. Category:Zone:Blasted Lands Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows Category:Draenei